Valentine Surprise
by ZGMF-X9999GenesisOmega
Summary: NaruTayu pairing. Tayuya gets the surprise of her life when Valentine's Day comes. Only one chapter. Only at Valentine's Day.


This is a special fic just for Valentine's Day. My usual normal favorite Naruto pairing, and don't whine to me that Hinata's not falling in love. Well, here it goes!

* * *

A redheaded figure was walking along the streets of Konoha when she looked around to see normal couples being lovey dovey. She just doesn't realize why this day was special. 

"Like I ever give a crap.." she grumbled as she walked along.

Eighteen year old Tayuya felt lonely, because she didn't realize that today was the special day when someone close to you would bring you gifts to show how much he or she cares. Ever since joining Orochimaru's Sound Five, she never learned the true spirit of Valentine's Day, mainly because the boys that she wanted to give her valentine were either weird or creepy, as was in the cases of a certain six-armed freak and a certain two headed twin. Little did she knew, there was someone that actually cared about her, because that person also knew what it means to suffer the emotional pain that is plauging him ever since he was a small child.

Naruto Uzumaki walked into a floral shop to buy some bouquet for a certain someone that he fell in love a few years ago. He remembered the very first time that they were able to interact in a 'civil' manner, knowing the redhead's meaning of civil in a form of being a tomboy.

Flashback (Naruto's POV 5 years ago)

_After I healed from my injuries at the hands of that bastard Sasuke, I went back again to take a spiritual journey because I didn't want to let Sakura-chan know that I broke my promise to her that I would bring the teme back. She doesn't realize that our goal of retrieving the teme almost killed us. But I knew that I have to recuperate spiritually in order to cope up with the pain that I would feel when those damn fascist villagers would try to kill me for failing to bring back their 'precious' Uchiha. I was just on my way north when I spotted a section of the forest damaged with a girl stuck under a huge pile of logs. I immediately formed a Rasengan in my hands, and slammed into the log, breaking it. The girl then steered, and suddenly startled me._

_"What the (bleep) are you doing, you stupid idiot?" the girl yelled._

_"Trying to save your ass, unless you want to be dead!" I replied back, but deep down I knew what I said was wrong but felt justified. I made two Kage Bunshins and carried the injured redhead back to Konoha. On my way back, I ran into Ero-Sennin in a town doing his usual 'research' for those books that Kakashi-sensei reads._

_"What are you doing here, brat?" the old pervert asked as I got my Bunshins to lay down the injured redhead._

_"Ero-sennin, this girl needs medical attention fast." I replied. Ero-sennin looked at the girl, and saw that her legs are critically injured._

_"She'll need to be brought back to Konoha for recovery, and then we'll turn her over to Ibiki." Ero-sennin replied as we resumed our journey back to Konoha. "She is one of Orochimaru's bodyguards, so that's why we'll have to turn her over."_

_"Can we go to baa-chan first, then send her to the hospital?" I asked._

_"We'll have to. I see that you thought up a smart idea for once." the old pervert replied as we were nearing the gates of Konoha. We went up to the guards that were in charge of security, and told them about the girl that I brought back._

_"I came across this girl while having a nature walk." I replied._

_"We'll have to go straight to Tsunade-sama for this." one guard replied as we walked fast into the Hokage's office. We ran into Shizune, who was taking Tonton the cute pig out for a walk._

_"Naruto-kun, where were you?" she asked._

_"Sizune-nee-chan, ero-sennin and I have to see baa-chan." I replied back as we ran into the office. Tsunade-obaa-chan was doing some boring paperwork when ero-sennin and I stood in front of her._

_"Brat, where were you?!?!" obaa-chan yelled at me._

_"I was taking a walk, because I didn't want to face Sakura-chan." I said. "I left her a note saying how sorry I am."_

_"I see. Then why did you bring back a girl that's almost dead?" she asked._

_"Because I was trying to save her life." I replied. At this moment, the redhead stirred and looked around._

_"Where the (bleep) am I?" the redhead yelled._

_"You with the red hair, welcome to Konoha. We'll try to heal you, and then we'll turn you over to the interrogators." obaa-chan replied as the redhead slumped. "We know that you're one of Orochimaru's guards."_

_"Yeah, my name's Tayuya." the redhead said._

_We brought Tayuya into the hospital and for weeks she struggled to recover. I stood by her side as she tried to heal._

_"(bleep)head, why are you still here?" Tayuya asked grumpily._

_"Because I see that you have no one to support you." I replied._

_"My legs are busted. I can't (bleep)ing walk anymore." she replied._

_"I'm sure obaa-chan can find the cure. She did with bushy brows after he got injured by Gaara." I said._

_"You mean you never finished your fight with the bone freak?" Tayuya asked._

_"Yeah, the bone dude kept on slicing my Bunshins to death." I chuckled._

_The next week, I talked to ero-sennin about how I can help speed up Tayuya's recovery so that she can walk again._

_"Well, there is a way, but you have to contribute the fox's chakra for this method." ero-sennin replied._

_"Wait, what about with bushy brows' operation?" I asked. "Can't Tayuya-chan be operated the same way?"_

_"The operation that Lee took had to involvecreating new cells to regenerate his broken bones. I'm sure Tsunade could do the same thing." the old pervert replied._

_One time, Tsunade-obaa-chan was analyzing the results of bushy brows' operation to see if she can replicate the same procedure to Tayuya. I came in quietly to ask her something._

_"What is it that you want, brat?" obaa-chan asked._

_"I'd like to contribute some of the baka fox's chakra to spped up Tayuya-chan's recovery." I replied._

_Obaa-chan looked to me with some hints of determination. She smirked at the point of me being a chivalrous young man that my mother would have wanted me to be._

_"All right, brat." she said. "Tomorrow, you come by the hospital, and Jiraiya and I will start the operation."_

_The next day, I came by the hospital for Tayuya's operation helping with ero-sennin on how can she regenerate with the bones that are critically broken. I contributed some of the baka fox's chakra, and she started to scream. Ero-sennin started to calm her down, but she responded by punching him across the room. I even tried to calm her down, until when everything went calm._

_To this day, Tayuya was greatful about how she came to see me as a friend, and possibly her first link to love. I remember the day that we first kissed._

_"What do you see up there, Tayuya-chan?" I asked while gazing at the stars._

_"Nothing but (bleep)ing stars." Tayuya replied._

_"Yeah. Listen, we have to go home, 'cuz I have to prepare for my training mission for three years." I said as we walked back. When we reached my apartment, I started to open the door, and went inside. But not before she leaned on me, and kissed my lips._

End flashback

Naruto then tried to pick out the perfect flowers that he was going to send to his love tonight. Just then, Ino went to the front desk, and looked at him.

"What brings you here, Naruto-kun?" Ino asked. Naruto realized that he was in the Yamanaka Flower Shop, and started to pay her the money that he owed her for the sale of the bouquet. He left the flower shop, and then went back home to his apartment. He was going to prepare a special meal for tonight's Valentine's Day dinner. He sent a note to his girlfriend saying that she should get a dress.

_Dear Tayuya-hime,_

_I would like to have a date with you tonight. Meet me in the Namikaze estate at 7 PM for our dinner._

_Yours truly, _

_Naruto_

He placed the note at the table once he got home. Then, he left the apartment and went to the Namikaze estate, which he inherited from his dad a year after the Akatsuki were killed. The Namikaze estate was huge, which was normal for someone who was good at blitz like jutsus. He made some Kage Bunshins and instructed them to decorate the mansion and the food for tonight. Halfway into the preparation, there was a knock on the door. The Bunshin that was working on the decorations opened up the door, and saw Kakashi in the porch.

"Naruto, what are you doing in the Namikaze estate?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi-sensei, this is my house, but it's just that I want to use this place for an occassional event." Naruto's Bunshin replied.

"I see that you're preparing for something special." Kakashi said. "I haven't seen this place since your dad first proposed to your mom on Valentine's Day."

"Yeah. I have to get going." the Bunshin replied as he resumed preparing for the date.

* * *

Tayuya had picked her dress for tonight's date. She was so nervous at what she would be doing with her boyfriend. She imagined what would her fellow Sound Five friends would think. Jirobou would be complimenting on her dress. Kidomaru and Kimimaro would say nothing, and Sakon would outright tease her. She went to the Namikaze estate just in time, and knocked on the front door.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's me, (bleep)head." Tayuya replied. The door opened, and Naruto was dressed in his best outfit for the date. He led her into the dining room, and let her sit down in her chair. He then sat down in his own chair, and snapped his fingers for the Bunshin waiter to give them the food.

"Here's the food, boss." the Bunshin said as the real Naruto gave Tayuya her plate of food.

"Thank you, my minion self." the real Naruto replied as they started to eat. After the dinner, they started to dance in the ballroom that was built by Naruto's grandfather a long time ago.

_ano hi ni kiiteita kotoba yakusoku no kakera  
nanimo shirazu ni waraiaeta amaku tooi hibi yo_

He started to gaze into her eyes, and remembered the day they fell in love.

_arekara futari wa tabidachi  
toki no akugi ni samayoi  
fukisusamu kaze no naka de futatabi meguriatta_

Tayuya started to cry silently at the love that she was yearning. The love that she had lost since the fateful day that she abandoned everything for power.

_oto mo naku koboreochiteku namida wa sugiteyuku  
toki no sabaku wo uruoshite kureru deshou ka_

_tokei no hari ga shizuka ni mune no kodou kizamu  
chigaisugita futatsu no michi tsukiakari ni ukabu_

kore made nando mo kono te de  
chiisa na sunadokei wo kaeshite wa  
furishikiru ame no naka de tomadoi tsudzuketeta

Naruto then stopped dancing, and got on his knees. Actually, one knee on the floor as he reached for a small box.

sora wo habataku tori no youni mayowazu ni irareta nara  
haru wo matsu ano hana no youni tada tsuyoku irareta nara  
oto mo naku koboreochiteku namida ga sugiteyuku  
toki no sabaku wo uruoshite kureru no deshou  
ima...

"Tayuya, ever since I first met you, I have healed my own pain as well as healed yours. To this day, we reminded ourselves of how we have come." Naruto said. He opened the small box, and inside was an old engagement ring that belonged to his mother. "Tayuya, will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will marry you." she replied while crying. She hugged her future husband, and kissed him. They shared their kiss passionately as the moon had shone on the couple. "I love you, (bleep)head."

"I love you too." Naruto replied. The couple then went ot the bedroom, and soon fell asleep. Too exhausted from their date.

* * *

Well, only one chapter for this story. Review to respond.


End file.
